<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>let’s go on a ride by jinyoungscake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504601">let’s go on a ride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinyoungscake/pseuds/jinyoungscake'>jinyoungscake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(not really) - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Car Sex, Driving, Dry Humping, Grinding, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top Jackson Wang, other members are basically only mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinyoungscake/pseuds/jinyoungscake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>where jackson moves to korea and starts taking driving lessons to get his license. his instructor turns out to be one very attractive park jinyoung. which is unfortunate, because jackson can’t seem to keep his eyes on the road.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jinyoung &amp; Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>For The Gaes 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>let’s go on a ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FTG1">FTG1</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>we’re going to pretend like i know what really goes on in south korea but i have no idea so i improvised with google.</p><p>—</p><p>i want to apologize to whoever wrote this prompt, i realized after writing that it hadn’t exactly followed it accurately but i hope it is still okay :(</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was time for a new scenery. Jackson already learned Korean while studying abroad anyway, so why not just move to South Korea?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only problem he could come up with was transportation. The nearest fencing club was an hour walk but barely a ten-minute drive from his new apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackson was athletic and could run fast with above-average endurance, but he’d prefer not doing that right before and after an hour of fencing practice. His body became overworked in a short matter of time with his regular job giving him more hours and less time to sleep. He started to mentally drain him more than anything. Jackson loved being healthy and exercising but exceeding the limit wasn’t something he was striving for. Also from the few days he wasn’t able to get a ride, it was greatly unsanitary to arrive at practice already drenched in sweat before even changing into gear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Investing in getting his driver’s license seemed like the most reasonable idea. Primarily after his best friend Mark lectured him about getting his life together and not depending on others for everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After what took a couple of months of studying here and there and leeching rides off of Mark and Yugyeom, he finally passed the computer test with a whopping 66. Yugyeom, the undergrad who he met when he was a foreign exchange student a couple of years back, had to reassure him that he passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was in shock when he left the room, believing he failed to meet the requirement of 70 percent. Although, he didn’t know how to react at the moment when he was told the passing score was 60. But he did get a fun story of how Yugyeom’s certain Thai best friend failed by only three percent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next is the actual driving test,” Yugyeom informed him with a calm voice although, but less than a moment later a high-pitched whine rang in his ears. “You practiced right?! Don’t tell me you forgot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need practice. It’ll be easy either way, this is nothing. I drove around a few times with Mark, don’t worry,” Jackson said, laughing lightly. His body was slouched against the wall with arms crossed over his chest. His body was radiating confidence with an overly cocky expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> easy. Just don’t lose focus and make sure to pay attention. Also, I’d recommend turning off your phone just in case,” expressed Yugyeom, a bit of hesitancy etched on the corners of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kim Yugyeom, I’m not an idiot. I know what to do, stop worrying about me. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hyung, not the other way around,“ joked Jackson, pulling the worried boy into a loose chokehold. He wasn’t a child that needed to be reminded of things that were only common sense. He lived 26 of his years for this moment, he’s finally getting his license. The hardest part was the written test but now that it’s over, nothing was holding him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he’ll even treat himself to a new jumpsuit from passing. There’s a new design that he’d been wanting that had a basic white base lined with gold on the edges and logo, very simple and classy. A little pricey but he could squeeze it into his budget as a reward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, good luck Jackson Hyung! I’ll be waiting at Bambam’s place, just text me when you’re done and I’ll pick you up,” Yugyeom said right before turning around, waving, and exiting the examination office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only a couple of minutes later, Jackson sat in the lounge area where an annoying analog clock was ticking louder than ever. He waited a decent amount of time before opening up his phone, but quickly checked when he felt a vibration in his pocket. The screen lit with a notification of one unread message from ‘Mark Hyung’, associated with an annoying amount of emojis that were picked out by none other than the American himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>good luck man. don’t do anything stupid</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackson replied with a quick thanks and reassured that he wouldn’t do anything reckless, then took some time to scroll through his social feed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After about twenty minutes deep into a meme account, he was called up to sign some papers reassuring that he would have to pay for damaged property and all the surrounding fees if he were to wreck the car. Jackson quickly signed the requirements and was sent to another section to wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time Jackson was distracted by a man with a tight long-sleeved dark blue polo shirt that showed off just how much he visited the gym, nicely fit khakis that showcased his lower body perfectly and not to mention the round curve of his ass, and thick-framed glasses to top off everything else. His eyes were traveling more south with every second. He had begun his discovery from the basic styled hair and was currently paying too much attention to detail on the covered knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a look and not one that many could pull off. Sexy smart fit the man perfectly as his expression looked a type of calm that could easily be mistaken as serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Jackson realized that he was currently staring at the beautiful face, it was then he also noticed eyes were looking right back at him. It felt as if his skin became icy and a chill ran down his spine. What was he supposed to say now? </span>
  <em>
    <span>’Sorry for staring. You're kinda really hot,’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But before he could utter out a word, a somewhat clear deep voice called out. “Jackson Wang,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackson nearly jumped out of his seat but tried to stay as composed as possible. How could this man possibly know him? Has he seen him before? A possible one night-stand? He nearly laughed at himself for even thinking of the possibility but was unable to admit out loud that he would have likely taken up on the imaginary offer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What felt like hours had only been milliseconds and Jackson thought hard about what to say. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Try to sound as intelligent as possible but not in a stupid way.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He was the worst person to be helping himself in this current situation. His eyes stayed in contact with the other man, his gaze unwavering. However, his lips began to move on his own. He had no control over his body as the word tumbled out.</span>
</p><p><span>“What?” </span><em><span>Wow, very intelligent Jackson.</span></em> <em><span>Time to go write a Ted Talk about how important a good first impression is. </span></em><span>He was burying himself more and more into a deep hole. He felt a burning warmth on the tip of his ears knowing it was probably visible too.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready?” Said the khaki’d boy, who was too handsome to even be acknowledged as real. Jackson couldn’t help but think the dark blue complimented his skin way too well. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, ready for what? </span>
  </em>
  <span>His brain realized that he had totally skipped over the question and broke into a sweat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. Ready for what exactly?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your driving test. You’re Jackson Wang, correct?” The man sighed, pushing his glasses further up his nose. He looked exhausted. “I’m Park Jinyoung. I’ll be your instructor today so please be patient and work with me and I will do the same for you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good,” Jackson uttered out. “Thank you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of all the people in that building, the most attractive one is his instructor and Jackson couldn’t decide whether to be thankful or to curse out loud. His tongue naturally ran over his lower lip from the sight of Park thinking. His eyes focused intently on the clipboard in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never found a clipboard as interesting as you seem to,” Jackson attempted to make conversation. The look he received wasn’t very nice but there was no hint of underlying annoyance, if you asked him he’d even say he almost saw a smirk forming. But Jinyoung turned around and left to walk to the front desk looking and picking at things all around, clipboard still secured in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The monster in his pants was barely hidden, the roundness of his behind looked like it was screaming to come out of his pants and was going to at any moment. Jackson wondered if Jinyoung knew just how good his ass looked, though he was sure he did. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your ass looks a little heavy, need help carrying it?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought and noted how ridiculous it sounded in his head. He couldn’t imagine how it would sound out loud but it still made him chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next few minutes felt like hours as he stared at the tiled floor. Scenarios of his new driving instructor crossed his mind, the cliche “step-bro” made him violently cringe to the point that he decided he’d stop thinking entirely. Of course he hadn’t and realized this only when he started talking to himself. Jackson leaned back into the waiting room chair and closed his eyes momentarily. Suddenly everything became extremely stressful because of his incredibly hot instructor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackson needed to suck it up. So what, he's probably one of the most attractive people he’s met in real life? There’s others? </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s not even that hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he argued with himself but quickly fought it with the fact that he looked like a prince. Although, Jackson was too busy debating with himself to notice the figure right by him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m ready whenever you are Mr.Wang. But if you’d rather just reschedule and waste my and your time, we can arrange something for that as well,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to piss your pants, princess. I am ready, thank you very much. Lead the way,” Jackson rolled his eyes, feeling all fantasies flushing down the drain because of this guy’s attitude problem. His resting bitch face hadn’t helped much either. Great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My job here is to grade your driving so if we could actually do that, it’d be great,” He stated with little to no emotion in his voice and a fake smile. Jinyoung seemed a little dull and if not noticeable, tired of his job. He couldn’t blame him though, when when was there a day the DMV wasn’t packed or entirely misery induced?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you get in trouble for talking to me like this?” Jackson asked, already knowing the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even care enough at this point,” He finalized and it went silent ever since. Jackson couldn’t think of any reply without making it awkward or over dramatized. Jinyoung was only a step ahead and Jackson followed behind him like a trained puppy. He was led to a door on the opposite side of the building that led to cars of different shapes and sizes. “If you want an easier pass, I guess I’ll give you a basic easy car. Although, I’m not sure that it’ll even make sense for a dumbass like you,” He said, clearly judging Jackson without giving a single care in the word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The devil would bow down to the eyes of this man. Jackson knew it was a nag at him, it was an obvious and easy trap to fall into. Yet, he still didn’t want to seem like a wimp in his icy glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can drive anything and pass easily. I’m not that slow. It’s always the ones who talk up a whole bunch that have nothing in the end,” Jackson stated but the expression from Jinyoung said he believed otherwise. One eyebrow was cocked upwards with a wavering doubtful expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you can’t drive </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>and second of all, I doubt at a fast pace,” He said, giving unreadable signals, confusing yet exciting Jackson at the same time. “Even though you seem to have wanted a much more exciting ride, we’ll give you the basic Toyota Camry,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By ‘we’, you mean you, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well isn’t the car owned by them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair point,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It became awkward and fast as silence fell upon them, a single pin dropping would sound at least fifty times as loud than its usual amount. Jinyoung walked towards the Camry quite stiffly towards the passenger side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I trust you enough to let you lead me to my death,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be overdramatic princess,” Jackson said, attempting to open the driver’s door but unfortunately failing to do so. As he looked up he was met with a smirk on the asshole’s face, keys raised in mid-air hovering over the unlock button. Jackson sent what he thought was an intimidating and heated glare but ended up looking more like an angry rat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t trust a driver who doesn’t even know how to get into a car,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think you’re so funny,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right now I do, but you’re the joke here so I’ll give you all the credit,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beautiful face didn’t fit the ugly mouth, but the last time Jackson checked the devil was actually more handsome than angels. Curse the way the underworld works, he might end up wanting to make a deal with the devil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never knew becoming a driving instructor was such a difficult job, does it require such a smart ass mouth?” Jackson replied, ears a little red showcasing his frustration. Jinyoung had such a way of making his blood boil but it was his biggest concern as to why he was enjoying it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It requires a license, which you obviously don’t have,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least my job doesn’t put a stick right up my ass,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung nonverbally admitted his defeat at being unable to come up with a remark, as the clicking sound of the doors internally unlocking occurred. Jackson kept a straight face while entering the driver's seat but wanted nothing more than to outwardly smile at his success. When he felt the corner of his lips begin to move he quickly but on his inner cheek, causing him to wince but it went unnoticed by Jinyoung who was being the perfectionist he seemed to be. In no way would Jackson be surprised if he was calculating the exact distance of the car to the moon, around the corner, going straight, taking a right turn, and back to the academy. He also couldn’t but wonder how long Jinyoung’s had a stick lodged in his ass and if there was any way to remove it without a dirty fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Start the car,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, I know what to do and how to drive. You’re just finalizing that for me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackson pressed on the start button and brake pedal simultaneously, engine roaring to life as Jinyoung got his clipboard settled and organized in his lap. There was a medium amount of stacked papers clipped in the holder, Jackson was unsure whether to be relieved or stressed. Who knows, maybe he’ll fail from false testing errors too because he lucked out with his ‘instructor’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Jinyoung could give another bluntly obvious instruction, Jackson began to back out of the parking space with ease and turned towards the direction of the main street. He made sure not to speed up within the parking lot, regulating safety habits, and then stopped at the red sign like it directs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The road was slightly busy but nothing overwhelming, the only thing sending his mind into overdrive was the man beside him. The one and only Jackson Wang, J Flawless, a nickname he’s called himself since middle school, was not an idiot. So why was he currently sweating his ass off in the driver’s seat? His weeks of driving practice with Mark felt as if they were poured down the drain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His muscles were taut, sweat was building off of his hands that were gripping too tightly around the wheel, and his head couldn’t wrap around the fact of how attractive the prick beside him was. Suddenly, Jackson was jealous of a clipboard that has probably had more physical interaction with Jinyoung than 99.5% of the population that knows him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jinyoung made a mark on the paper and continued to write on the paper, Jackson forgot to watch the road and became too distracted while attempting to drive forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look in front of you before you kill us both. Don’t worry too much about what I’m doing,” Jinyoung said, looking at him and pushing his glasses further up his bridge of the nose. Jackson quickly diverted his attention to the road almost snapping his neck in half during the process. He leaned further into his seat, hoping to relax his shoulder muscles that were much too tense. “You’re too tense, relax. It’s really not that big of a deal, I won’t bite. Unless you’d prefer that I guess,” he rambled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Jackson asked, looking at the man once again but hand jerking to the left out of panic realizing his mistake. The car followed but he straightened it as smoothly as possible, refraining from jerking again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long silence afterwards and he was able to drive for about five minutes, but every so often Jinyoung would instruct a turn or something as Jackson followed, accidentally sneaking a peek at him every time. The nagging in his head about Jinyoung wouldn’t stop. He had to willingly force his head to not look over, unsure if it was obvious or not. Whether he noticed was questionable but Jackson knew he was not getting full marks and probably not his license either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Pull over, ” Jinyoung stated, Jackson felt his skin crawl like his body was slowly decomposing with every second. Fuck Jinyoung and his wet dreaminess. He’s going to hear all about it from Mark and Yugyeom and he knows it. If Jackson had some kind of balding middle-aged instructor he’s sure he would've passed easily and with flying colors. But the minute he saw Jinyoung, he was immediately fucked. It was just his own luck that he was also an irritating douchebag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it’s not even like he got to spend the few minutes taking in the image of the beautiful man beside him. Today wasn’t exactly a good day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled up to the nearest curb with a that building looked a little sketchy. It looked worn down and out of date with overly used pavement. “Pull up right behind here,” Jinyoung instructed from beside him. He circled around the building, parking behind the local store which had a small empty parking lot. It most definitely wasn’t the most prettiest or satisfying sight to see, only worsening his mood to hear the results of his test.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You failed. You need to loosen up,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t surprising, he knew it was coming. Although, it didn’t hide Jackson’s disappointment in his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, I think you can make up for the lost points. If you get above a 85% satisfaction rate I’ll give you another chance on the road,” He said taking off his glasses and placing them into the cup holder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what do you me—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackson nearly jumped out of his skin almost like a snake shedding, he was unable to think as he felt warm pouty lips against his. Jinyoung was kissing him, hand wrapped in his shirt, pulling him forward. He felt the slide of Jinyoung’s tongue against his bottom lip making his whole body react from the touch. Jackson’s skin began to build up heat everywhere across his body, a bead of sweat forming on the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re pretty hot,” Jinyoung stated as he barely pulled away, their lips still feathering over each other’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that really all you have to say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what else am I supposed to say?” Jackson asked, baffled and unsure of his next choice of words. He always had a way with words but suddenly he couldn’t even form sentences. His facial expression was more than enough to prove his point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know… Something better than that at least. You’re making up for the lost points, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackson wanted nothing more than to slam his head into Jinyoung’s at the moment. What was even happening anymore? If only he could know and have a clue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you didn’t give me much to go off of. ‘You’re hot’,” Jackson retaliated, forming quotations with his fingers to emphasize his point. “How could I have responded?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actions speak louder than words,” Jinyoung said. Jackson was once again put in a similar situation with his driver instructor’s lips against his own, except this time he made sure to actively participate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hot and wet feel of Jinyoung’s lips and tongue against his own nearly shook his world and every atom in his body. He began to chew at his lips, biting softly into the moist skin. A noise barely escaped Jackson, the feeling of the plump lips against his, they were soft and sweet like candy except Jinyoung was his new favorite flavor. He tasted delicious, almost like coffee with a hint of creamer, but mixed with his natural taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite relishing in the taste of the hot man in front of him, they both mentally acknowledged how uncomfortable it was with the center console in between them. Jackson had a slight strain in his neck from trying to reach the other and assumed Jinyoung had a similar problem when he pulled away to unbuckle the seatbelt on his lap. Jackson followed the movement, grateful for the less constricting piece of material.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However it caught Jackson slightly off guard when the instructor climbed over into the driver's seat, sitting on his lower thighs leaving a significant amount of space between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I have your permission?” Jinyoung asked, still somehow seeming proper opposed to the current environment. It was kind of cute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Ask your biggest fan,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung looked confused so Jackson helped him out by pointing to his lap, where his bulge was starting to show obviously. Jinyoung’s mouth formed into an ‘o’ after realizing what was implied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But a loud grunt erupted from Jackson from the unexpected collision of their fronts. His already hardening dick nearly jolted from the touch. The fabric of his jeans and Jinyoung’s khakis was enough to create a satisfying friction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said yes,” Jinyoung sighed, seating himself comfortably on Jackson’s lap. He sank his weight onto Jackson’s thick fencer thighs, the car seat was crammed but there was enough room to somewhat move freely. Jackson couldn’t help but to grab the ass resting on top of him as Jinyoung reclined the seat back, creating more room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackson couldn't think of the last time he had gotten laid, it had been over months ago. He had put all of his pent up frustrations and focus into fencing and hadn’t even noticed. However, his lack of intimacy was starting to show very easily, his right hand only visited a couple of times a month at most.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thrusted upwards into Jinyoung's ass only for them to crash back down with a bounce or two. The movement and suffocation of Jinyoung was enough to make Jackson grunt again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wave of want suddenly overcame Jackson and the next second his hands were removed from Jinyoung’s ass to the collar of his shirt. He pulled Jinyoung down with force causing a satisfying sound to come out of him, and went straight to his dick. Their faces so close, their breathing could be felt on each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung’s pouty lips were calling for him, he wanted them in so many ways and places. Jackson swiped his tongue across the bottom lip, wetting them even more before he bit down with force. He didn’t realise he bit so hard that it created a sight wound in Jinyoung’s mouth but the surprised sound that came from Jinyoung said he enjoyed it more than anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was nothing compared to the open eyes and loud moan from Jinyoung when Jackson licked over the open cut. The solid sound plus the bland taste of the blood going straight to Jackson’s already hardened dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried his best to transfer some to Jinyoung’s mouth, earning a mewl in response. Instinctively, Jinyoung thrusted against Jackson from the warm taste of his own blood. It wasn’t a great amount but just enough to get himself worked up, the unique taste distinctively familiar. The two continued to relish in the taste of one another, taking every bit of oxygen that they had, leaving them breathless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only a few seconds later, Jinyoung pulled away for them to catch their breaths. His head was placed right where his hot breath was able to catch Jackson’s earlobe and neck, lining up goosebumps along his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An unguarded moan erupted from Jackson when he felt their two fronts come together unexpectedly. Jinyoung rolled his hips so their clothed dicks built friction against one another, acting a lot like two horny teenagers discovering their hormones. Breathless sounds came from both Jinyoung and Jackson, emitting their pleasure and exertion outwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way Jinyoung arched his back with his movements adding a new angle, increasing the pressure against his raging bulge in his pants and groaning from the tight relief. His hands quickly found their way to Jackson’s biceps, gripping hard enough that there were light crescents imprinted into his skin. He could easily feel the muscle in Jackson’s arms, exciting him even further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moans filled the car from each party as Jackson’s hands settled on Jinyoung’s waist and eventually controlled the motion of their hips. Moving in circles created another sensation of pleasure, their fronts rubbing endlessly against one another, neither willing to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact that they were dry humping in a car in their adult years was relatively embarrassing but neither made a comment. They continued to make the most of the situation and limited space, breathing the same air as one another as they lost themselves in the short-lived pleasure. Jackson’s jeans added friction to their rutting, bringing them one step closer to their highs from the sight increase of pressure. Jinyoung outwardly moaned as he roughly grinded against Jackson’s bulge, his cock leaking precum in his boxers that became tighter with each passing moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackson’s laying body held Jinyoung’s ass firmly, pulling him closer with every dry thrust. Any thought of uncomfortability was easily distracted by the pleasure sent to his crotch, body reacting before thoughts could process in his head. The sight in front of him was another push towards his building climax, Jinyoung grinding on his lap with methodical movements getting them both off with the use of each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was getting close, so close to the edge. Pants and light moans escaped him, filling the car with his and Jinyoung’s frantic noises. Their movements became more rigid with each thrust as Jinyoung let out a deep, rough groan that quickly sent Jackson into another dimension. He continuously rotated his hips and Jinyoung repeated a similar movement, their bodies working synchronously to reach the highest peak possible. The pressure continued to build inside of Jackson, stomach coiling with pleasure with the help of Jinyoung’s weight on top of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both reached a mental agreement that their bodies were extremely compatible, the way they moved and fit perfectly with one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m close,” Jinyoung groaned, persevering to reach their climaxes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Jackson admitted, eyes shutting momentarily from the mental and physical overload of everything plus Jinyoung. When he opened his eyes he was able to fully comprehend the beauty of Jinyoung; eyes dark but hooded filled with lust, hair damp with sweat, a few hair strands sticking to the front of his forehead, arms flexing from his tight grip on Jackson’s shoulders, and a sensual way of moving his body along with his face surprisingly full of expression. For a second Jackson wondered if this was just a fragment of his imagination but was brought back to reality when Jinyoung slid his front against his once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m—,” Jinyoung tried to say but was cut off by a loud moan and his own body tightening in all the places possible. His legs squeezed around Jackson’s muscled thighs and hips, his head was thrown backwards from the violent arch in his back. Jackson felt Jinyoung’s death grip on his shoulders and continued to rock him through his orgasm, Jinyoung’s mouth hanging wide and a contorted yet extremely attractive visage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackson felt every centimeter of Jinyoung against him, continuing to thrust towards his own ceasing orgasm. He felt it approaching faster than ever, grinding against Jinyoung who was trying to muffle his mewls of over stimulation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let it out,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung whined and Jackson felt the final string being pulled. He came hard and fast, his vision went white as he felt himself come all over himself but Jinyoung helped him grind through it. Jackson’s groan had some type of effect on Jinyoung as he leaned down and kissed his lips, extending his orgasm as he tried to thrust into Jinyoung’s ass. His breath became heavy but gradually synchronized with Jinyoung’s in the depths of each other’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ate hungrily as if it was their last meal, tongues exploring and tasting every bit of each other. However, it was short lasted as they both were panting hard towards one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Jackson aired out, a bead of sweat rolling down his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say thanks, it was mutual,” Jinyoung exhaled. The expression on his face was unreadable but definitely relaxed and less tense than it had been before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what? Uh… good game?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackson stroked his hand in his hair, trying to move it out of the way and make conversation with Jinyoung. Other than giving him such a hard orgasm and sticky pants, he would like to talk to him more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chuckle escaped Jinyoung, “You’re an idiot, you’re just lucky your parents gave you such nice genes,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well now that you mention it, my jeans are probably ruined,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not my fault,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was, in a way,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t tell you to come. Did you want me to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That actually doesn’t sound half bad,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a silence as Jackson hesitated on retorting back with ‘We can try it sometime’, quickly realizing it implies a </span>
  <em>
    <span>next time</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But he froze as he felt a light bulb switch on in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait so… will you let me have my license?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t wreck any cars on the way back and I’ll let you slide. I can tell you can actually drive but you just need to relax your shoulders and grip on the wheel, otherwise you were perfectly fine,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, great!” Jackson said with a huge smile on his face, teeth and everything showing. Two hot wins in one day, although he’ll reduce half a point because of his sticky boxers. As they got seated back to where they were originally, they both grimaced from the feeling in their pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-XxXxX-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why was he currently standing outside of a slightly worn down apartment? The exterior was rough on the edges, dirty and worn down from the hot summers and cold winters. The sidewalk on the lower level showed the building’s age, nearing somewhere around twelve to fifteen years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His jeans felt extra tight today, by his own fashion choice, although he would never admit it out loud. Jinyoung’s ass looked good but that seemed irrelevant since he’s nearly shitting himself thinking about knocking on the door in front of him. This was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>extra</span>
  </em>
  <span>, what even brought him here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After their little session in the car, it had been awkward. Especially when he returned back and Jaebeom gave him a look that told him he knew exactly what happened. Also, the large grin Jackson wore didn’t help his situation at all. Some people were born with the natural talent of a poker face and Jackson wasn’t one of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung by </span>
  <em>
    <span>choice</span>
  </em>
  <span> had walked Jackson through the paper process himself, but he didn’t need to know that. Only a few remarks were made towards each other during that time but if you asked Jaebeom he’d say it was all Jinyoung’s failed attempts at flirting, which it wasn’t. However, even Youngjae who sat at the front desk said he could smell the tension between them. It was a proven point from when Jackson had left the academy all Jinyoung was able to say was “Congratulations. The hard copy of your license should arrive in 5-7 business days,”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised his right hand to knock on the door. Nearing the hard word, he heard muffled laughter inside. Was it a reaction to a TV show? Could there be someone else inside?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung sighed, unsure of what would be the result of today but, not wishing to stall any longer, he knocked on the door lightly. Inside of the apartment turned silent unless they were whispering secretly. Jinyoung quickly looked down, making it hard for the other to decipher who he was through the door’s peephole. He listened to the footsteps nearing the door. His palms broke into a violent sweat and his heart rate increased from suspense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of the door unlocking almost made him jump. What was only ten seconds at most, felt like an eternity in his mind. It felt like he could feel the world turning as his sight was nearly spinning. However, Jinyoung ignored it all as he heard the click of the door knob turning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung’s stomach dropped, the man in front of him wasn’t Jackson. He stood in front of the door, lean figure seeming relaxed without any sign of Jackson in the apartment. Either he was his boyfriend or just came to the wrong apartment. Jackson’s files didn’t state anything about having a roommate. The unknown man was attractive with a pretty face, only increasing his worries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I think I went to the wrong apartment,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung needed to run away, the possibility that the man was Jackson’s boyfriend was too great to stay around. Even if it’s a misunderstanding, it’s too great of  a risk. He shouldn’t be the one to tell him about what they did. Jinyoung would be lying if he said it wasn't disappointing to think about, but life just didn’t want to give him a break. Jackson seemed to have greater morals than that but it’s the people you least expect sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The new driver’s license in his back pocket felt a thousand pounds heavier than before. It was just a reminder of a thing he could have possibly had but instead left him with nothing. His legs felt like giving out from the weight. The most rational thing to do next was to mail it like it should've been done in the first place. So much for getting out of his comfort zone and safety standards. All these walls he had built over the years were instantly challenged and broken by the one and only Jackson Wang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was extremely weird and scary. He had only been with the man for five hours at most yet, all sexual experiences aside, he yearned for at least a friendship. But that was shut down by the chance of him being a worthless cheating human being. Jinyoung would rebuild his wall taller and stronger than before, he doesn’t need any new friendships either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung turned and began walking away immediately, his feet moved faster almost matching the speed of his heartbeat, which was pounding against his chest so hard it felt like it would come up his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re fine,” The handsome face said calmly beside stepping back in to close the door. The sound of the door creaking confirmed that it was nearly shut. In the back of Jinyoung’s mind he was just waiting to hear the final sound as he walked down the steps. But there was a loud bang and a yelp that sounded like the man that had answered the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Park Jinyoung, you really couldn’t live without seeing my pretty face again, huh?” Jackson projected while Jinyoung was still midway down the stairs. There’s no doubt that his neighbors heard him clearly through the thin walls, but Jinyoung had a feeling that they were probably used to it anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung couldn’t help but look at him with the most horrified and disgusted face ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m only here to give you your license, you fool,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like that’s a reasonable excuse. What happened? Suddenly there’s no more working mailmen in Korea so they decided Park Jinyoung is the next fit candidate?” Jackson grinned like he just won a golden prize. Somehow Jinyoung thinks his heart beat even faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jackson, I’m gonna get going dude. Bambam’s probably already throwing a fit to Yugyeom about me being late,” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dude.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, see you later Mark,” Jackson said and patted his back. Mark passed Jinyoung on the stairs with a small smile before leaving out of his sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence grew in the air, making the largest obstacle between them space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to come inside?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure. Is this my tip for express shipping?” He asked with a small smile as Jackson chuckled lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll say it’s that,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung followed Jackson into the medium sized apartment. It seemed well kept but nothing too special otherwise. He slipped off his shoes at the front door and Jinyoung couldn’t help but to curiously let his eyes scan around the room but when realizing what he was doing, he immediately stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything interesting enough to pique your interest?” Jackson asked, filling up a kettle with sink water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really, only you I guess,” he shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you finally admit it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackson smirked with a slightly cocky expression. Jinyoung couldn’t decide if he impulsively wanted to beat him to a pulp to fuck the living daylights out of him. Of course that’s not why he’s here but it would undoubtedly be a great bonus, but he’s focusing on actually building a possibly stable relationship. However, it was extremely difficult when seeing the uptight prince in such a soft long sleeved sweater and dark jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure that much was obvious when I jumped you during your driving test,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, but I like to hear it out loud,” said Jackson while putting the kettle on the stove to heat, quickly shaking off the annoyed glance from Jinyoung. He changed the subject and asked, “Do you like hot tea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but we’ll see if you manage a way to screw that up too,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what, you're just so funny. You know the only reason why I was actually having trouble was because of you, right?” The myriad of emotions crossed his face, it began with a smirk that eventually led to the widening of his eyes at his own outing. Although, he still attempted to keep up his tough front. “Because you’re an asshole of course…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, or maybe you just don’t want to admit your attraction towards me,” Jinyoung said, feeling a boost of confidence from the accidental slip from Jackson. The pride was shown on his expression, a subtle look that showed the fire in his eyes. Jinyoung knew he was somewhat attractive, after many compliments it eventually does build some confidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d suggest that you leave if you don’t want to get jumped,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung pouted immediately and became puzzled when the man in front of him began laughing. Although, it was quite cute despite his pitch easing octaves higher than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I wanted to take you up on your offer?” Jinyoung asked. “I’d like to see you try at least,” He watched as Jackson shuffled his feet, but his gaze unwavered in the face of pure attraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d take you down easily. Swiftness and agility is used in fencing,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but I don’t see you bringing anyone down physically with your hands. You do what? Poke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s more than poking,” Jackson huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, we know that I’d be the one winning in a mental battle between us. I could brainwash you in seconds,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I highly doubt that,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t if I were you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prove it then,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, let me think,” Jinyoung said, rubbing his chin subconsciously in thought. And then suddenly a hidden smirk appeared on his face. “I can convince you to kiss me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how would you do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean I could just not show you. You don’t believe me anyways,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine. Go ahead. I’m waiting,” Jackson said, leaning his body back into the kitchen counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually I don’t think it’s a good idea, I’m sorry,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung looked off into space, eventually settling his eyes on the random vitamins laid out on his counter, </span>
  <em>
    <span>a health freak</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this your way of convincing me to kiss you?” Jackson asked, a light laugh following behind. “I don’t think there was much convincing needed but I’ll use the opportunity,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackson pulled Jinyoung up from the chair only to bring his body against his, kissing his lips in one solid movement. They immediately moved together in sync, almost as if they could read each other’s movements. It was slower than their last but more satisfying and reeling than Jinyoung could describe. However, it was questionable as to when they began to move and make their way down an extremely short hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you I could brainwash you,” Jinyoung pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was by my choice,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was my way of asking for consent,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just give it to you,” Jackson sighed but his expression was quickly replaced with what looked to be a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they entered his room, Jackson pushed Jinyoung on his queen bed, legs hanging off. He heard a slight groan from Jinyoung because of the impact but just continued to take control of the current situation. The taste of one another on the tip of their tongues and the feel of their bodies against each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally separating them from the heated kiss, Jackson latched onto the bare neck in front of him. He licked the area clean then nibbled slightly, leaving a light yet obvious bruise in an open area as a way of marking his unclaimed territory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackson couldn’t get over how flawless Jinyoung was and somehow looked even prettier than before. At that very moment the sight was beyond beautiful; Jinyoung’s mouth was parted slightly, hair was a bit messy, eyelids hazed with lust, breathing was erratic, and his composure was relaxed. It's the most relaxed Jackson has ever experienced this Jinyoung. Although they both were far from calm, wanting nothing more than to explore the depths of their bodies and its limits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me I’m going to have to instruct you in the bedroom too,” Jinyoung chuckled, teasing Jackson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean if you want to, the offer is </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> open,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackson slid his body against Jinyoung’s, almost as if he was trying to prove a point. The shudder he felt underneath him stated that he made himself clear enough to Jinyoung. He slid his hand underneath the thick knitted sweater feeling the skin heat up with every touch. Jackson, nearly moaning from the feeling of muscle on the slim stomach, slipped the sweater off of Jinyoung with ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackson settled his lips against Jinyoung’s left nipple and allowed his hands to roam against the surface of his stomach, fingers tracing over the toned abs, eventually settling on the slim part of Jinyoung’s waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his tongue wet it, Jackson bit his teeth lightly around the rosy bud. Naturally Jinyoung’s hand clasped into Jackson’s hair with little force, just finding its place and twisting his fingers into the strands of hair. The way Jinyoung’s mouth parted from the nipple play had Jackson biting harder than before, a gasp escaping the man underneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung found himself hardening more every second, eyes fluttering with bliss but not wanting the extensive foreplay, too eager to get a taste of Jackson on his own tongue. Taking action, he lifted Jackson by his head, fingers still tangled, and hair soft against his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s skip the foreplay,” Jinyoung said, making direct eye contact at Jackson, chin resting against the flat of his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to draw everything out of you. You had me at your will last time, let me have you this time,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung felt his cheeks flush at the statement, the pink spreading to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you speed it up just a bit? I’ll be a good boy,” He taunted playfully, but Jinyoung noticed the slight change in color in Jackson’s eyes, taking into account his new found discovery of the superiority kink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jackson breathed out, beginning to move so they could properly lay on the bed. That’s when Jinyoung took into account how wrong it was to actually play around in such a personal place. He began to doubt his decision once again, believing this may be his only visit here and the choice of setting was particularly intimate. Although it was better to become certain than to expect a different outcome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure this is okay? Doing it here at least,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t it be?” Jackson asked, straightening himself and sitting up properly. He looked like a puppy, eyes big and expression sorrowful but quickly morphed into something more shocked. “I’m so sorry! Are you uncomfortable?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Jinyoung asked, breaking into a laugh behind the palm of his hand. While laughing he also lifted himself, sitting up straight on the edge of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The confusion on Jackson’s face was becoming too cute to ignore. This resulted in Jinyoung slowly cupping the sides of his head and kissing Jackson softly. The lips were soft and pouty against his own, what was Jinyoung even worried about? This man wouldn’t kill a fly and it showed despite his confident persona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure it isn’t too personal to do this in your bedroom?” He asked to ensure Jackson’s final decision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackson internally panicked from the question, he hadn’t thought of it that way but it felt all too natural. Besides the past few days all he’s done is think about Jinyoung, this was a dream come true. He’d go as far to say he’s developed a middle school like crush on the driving instructor but it’s too embarrassing to admit it out loud. Not to mention the amount of fantasies that has occurred to him in the shower and his dreams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really don’t mind,” Jackson said, hoping it wouldn’t be pressed further but the doubt on Jinyoung’s face showed. Although he was a prick, his inner morals and actions ran deeper than he led on. “Ahh…” Jackson began, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “This is going to sound stupid but I think I actually really like you… Trust me I hate it, you’re an asshole. But I haven’t stopped thinking about you. It doesn’t have to be mutual of course, feel free to leave or anything. Man, this is weird—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Jinyoung said, looking straight into the almond eyes in front of him. “Unfortunately,” He glared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How— How are you going to admit to having feelings for me too then say it’s unfortunate?!” Jackson exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exaggeration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you just call me an asshole in your confession?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well at least I’m telling the truth about you! But it’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>unfortunate</span>
  </em>
  <span> to like me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Jinyoung said while pulling Jackson’s shirt for a quick peck. “We don’t even really know each other yet we formed these petty crushes, it’s just annoying,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung took the opportunity to quickly slip Jackson out of the black t-shirt he wore, projecting the toned abs on his stomach bringing Jinyoung great bliss. He pushed Jackson down, lowering his head to place kisses along his abs, licking in between each crevasse. It was obvious what kind of effect it had on Jackson as the bulge in his sweatpants grew with each stripe of his tongue. Acknowledging his length, Jinyoung feathered the palm of his hand over the growing bulge feeling his own harden at the idea of Jackson’s inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung happily continued to tease as Jackson’s breathy sounds and his own sloppy wet ones filled the bedroom. Feeling satisfied with the amount of strain he’s caused, he pulled down the grey sweatpants just past Jackson’s thighs. The black boxer briefs left little to imagine of his full size, Jinyoung wanted nothing more than to thank him for this beautiful gift. He mouthed around the boxers, taking the clothed head of Jackson and wetting it the best to his ability. When a hand made its way to his hair he was informed of the fact Jackson was enjoying it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung moaned enthusiastically around Jackson’s head from his own arousal of the situation, and the way Jackson’s hand clasped tighter in his hair made his body go weak. Being in between the man’s two legs was enough for him to come already but he refrained himself from doing just that. If you asked Jackson, he’d say Jinyoung seemed more impatient than he was at that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take Jinyoung long to yank down the boxer briefs and engulf the cock into his mouth. He moaned about half way down on Jackson’s dick, not spending much time on preparing his throat. Jinyoung flattened his tongue as he pressed Jackson deeper in his throat, feeling his own precum dribble out in his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you getting off to sucking on my dick?” Jackson asked, his own speech breathless from the sudden warmth and pleasure spread to his cock. Jinyoung nodded, dragging his tongue around Jackson with every movement of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt so nice and hot around Jackson, making him outwardly moan. The sound making Jinyoung push himself further down, progressing towards the entire length. He went at a decent pace, not rigorous nor slow, filling his mouth and throat with all of Jackson, finally reaching his nose into the black hair. Jinyoung nearly gagged and felt his breath intake lessen but it only turned him on more as his eyes began to tear up. The groans and moans Jackson made were hotter than any other pornographic moan he’s ever heard, motivating him to suck harder and give him everything he could. Wanting to be at his mercy, Jinyoung signaled by placing his hand onto Jackson’s that he would fuck into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung moaned as loud as he could with his mouth stuffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, alright,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackson positioned his hands behind Jinyoung’s head, gradually pushing with an applied gentleness. As another signal Jinyoung rubbed his hands against the meaty thighs. Finally understanding what he wanted, Jackson thrusted into the warm throat and eventually gained speed from the way Jinyoung’s eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head. He was reaching his peak faster than ever before, Jinyoung’s crying eyes but body asking for more. He continuously moaned from the pleasure around his cock, Jinyoung surrendering completely to his mercy, something he wouldn’t have expected from their first meeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jinyoung,</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackson thrusted upwards into Jinyoung’s throat watching him easily taking everything, giving him pleasure he’s never encountered before. His balls began to tighten and his stomach coiled, his climax was building up way too fast. Using his hands, he pulled Jinyoung off. The wet pop followed with a large amount of saliva, a string of spit tying from Jinyoung’s mouth to the head of Jackson’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Jackson panicked, quickly wrapping his fingers around the base of his dick and stopping the approaching orgasm. Jinyoung went back down to lick his head once again but then quickly readjusted himself. Jackson took in the sight of red eyed Jinyoung, cheeks stained with tears, eyes glossed but filled with list, and his pouty lips that gave Jackson an urge to put him right back where he was. “Your turn, take off your pants and boxers,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way Jinyoung’s face lit up confused Jackson a little bit but he chose not to say anything about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung immediately dug his hand into his back pocket pulling out the firm piece of plastic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung handed Jackson his newly made license, picture printed on the left hand side looking the most serious he’s seen from these two days of knowing each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, thanks!” Jackson exclaimed as if they weren’t just half naked in his bed. However he just treated it as the perfect opportunity to make a very bad pick up line. “Now that it’s officially legal, wanna take a ride with me?” He said pointing to his hard dick in between his legs, it was followed with his high pitched and a concerned look from Jinyoung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you weren’t hot, I’d be gone by now,” Jinyoung replied, tone straight but humor was implied, making Jackson smile back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, just give me your ass,” He grinned, eyes playful. Jinyoung rolled his in response but actually began working to pull off his jeans, taking longer than usual due to its tightness. There was no hiding how much Jackson aroused him from the firmness in the front of his boxer briefs and the smirk on Jackson’s face said he knew it too. However, Jackson was quick to reach for the lube located in the top drawer of his nightstand beside the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he worked with the drawer, Jinyoung was quick to remove his own boxers. When Jackson returned to the bed and sat up, Jinyoung turned around on his hands and knees giving him full access to his round ass. When large lubed hands were placed on his thighs, Jinyoung felt his dick jump from desire. His inner thighs were extremely sensitive as he felt himself melt into the large hands, back arching from the intimacy of Jackson sliding in and out between his legs. The sensitivity had him shaking and flattening his arms for better support.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body screamed for relief which Jackson seemed to notice, only pushing him past his limits. He squeezed more lube on his hands, rubbing it together to warm it for Jinyoung. Jackson began by rubbing off the excess lube onto his hole and circling around it. Jinyoung’s breath hitched when the first finger entered, catching him slightly off guard. The first digit was easy enough, not feeling a stretch just an unfamiliar sensation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Jackson’s finger curled into his wall making Jinyoung let out a light moan from the slight pleasure. The digit continued to pull back and forth into his hole, attempting to stretch him enough to add a second number.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Believing Jinyoung had loosened up enough, Jackson added another lubed finger, requiring more patience than the last but the way Jinyoung was thrusting back told him otherwise. When he was fully fitted in, he started with spreading his fingers apart, stretching the tight hole in a scissor motion. This had Jinyoung groaning and gripping the comforter underneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so tight,” Jackson declared, although he was sure Jinyoung was painfully aware. “Loosen up as much as you can so it won’t hurt as much later,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Einstein but I’m trying my best,” Jinyoung breathed out, the end coming out as a whimper with the way Jackson’s fingers rubbed right against his walls. Although the next thrust had Jinyoung moaning in pleasure, his ass stretched from the pleasure and stimulation. However his back arched, nearly snapping in half when he felt a certain wet and hotness added alongside the fingers. The drag of the tongue against the ring of his ass had him clenching around the fingers violently.</span>
</p><p><span>“</span><em><span>Oh,</span></em> <em><span>fuck</span></em><span>!” Jinyoung screamed as Jackson continued to thrust his fingers and tongue simultaneously inside of him. “</span><em><span>Jackson! </span></em><span>I’m getting close way too fast,” He said, gasping for a reasonable breath of air, hands clasping hard into the bed. Jackson continued for a few more thrusts feeling the clench around him becoming tighter every time.</span></p><p>
  <span>The whimpered moan that escaped Jinyoung when Jackson pulled out went straight to his dick which was currently straining hard against his stomach. He ran his hands down Jinyoung’s spine, feeling the beautiful curve of the arch. Eventually, his left hand settled on his waist as his right directed his dick towards the leaking hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Jinyoung breathed hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was more than enough for Jackson to slip on a condom and slowly sink into Jinyoung. The sudden and tight warmth had Jackson’s eyes momentarily rolling into the back of his head, he wouldn’t want to be anywhere but here right now. He pushed his hips forward, only to go deeper by a slight amount but it was fascinating and incredibly hot watching his dick being swallowed by Jinyoung’s ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go all the way,” Jinyoung said, nearly pleading. He felt completely stretched and hot against Jackson, the pleasure was nearly overwhelming him. The way Jackson rubbed his walls had him clenching from pleasure but he tried to keep himself loose around him. His arched back assisted in helping the process of squeezing Jackson in, the angle allowed him to slide in easier. Jackson wrapped both hands around Jinyoung’s waist as he bottomed out with a loud groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in,” He said, staying in place to give Jinyoung time to adjust. A solid fifteen seconds passed before there was a gesture that he was comfortable enough to continue. Jackson began with a shallow thrust, still getting Jinyoung used to his length steadily. His thrusts began to gain speed and depth with each movement, little whines and moans coming from Jinyoung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The withdrawal had them both groaning from the short-termed lost but Jackson gained a decent speed, eliminating the lack of satisfaction. Jinyoung felt amazing to Jackson, he was unable to concentrate on anything but the man underneath him. Jinyoung became very vocal about the amount of pleasure he felt as Jackson thrusted continuously, evolving from soft and slow to a harder and faster pace. He moaned from the way Jinyoung clenched around him, who still failed to fully loosen himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung was already being stimulated, feeling the drag of Jackson’s cock with every pull and push, but when the angle shifted just slightly he began to see stars as his body squeezed against Jackson’s, letting out a pornographic moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was unable to constrict his sounds and whimpers as his Jackson continued to thrust into his prostate. The abuse of his nerves caused him to feel overstimulated but he enjoyed every passing second, the coil in his stomach tightening with each touch from Jackson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Jackson said, pulling out swiftly. Jinyoung quickly held in the whiny moan that was building in his throat. “Turn around,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung flushed red, the dark tint reaching to the tip of his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to see you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung was shocked from the statement as well as shy, but he couldn’t stop himself from turning around and laying on his back to face Jackson. However, the moment he did, he didn’t regret it at all and felt more rewarded than anything else; Jackson’s heavy breathing, sweat forming in different places on his body, abs perfectly visible, and his face nothing less than absolutely gorgeous. He wrapped his legs comfortably around him, beginning to prepare himself for the continuation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was silent other than the sound of their breathing as Jackson repositioned himself into Jinyoung. Entering this time was miles faster and easier than last, trying to reach the same high they had before pausing. Jackson began by pounding into Jinyoung with no mercy, eventually finding his bundle of nerves once again. His legs shook around Jackson but also managed to pull him closer with each thrust, hitting his prostate with more force than ever before. Jinyoung’s eyes rolled to the back of his head from the amount of pleasure he was receiving, his body quickly becoming oversensitized again. His back arched high and beautifully as Jackson drove into his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so pretty,” Jackson moaned, being psychically and visually fed by Jinyoung. The way his mouth fell open and the blush lit his cheeks had Jackson chasing his high from a mile away. His hips snapped into Jinyoung, affected by his erotic expression and movements. Jinyoung’s heels dug into Jackson’s back but helped him push his dick deeper into the warmth of his ass, aiming right for the prostate each time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jackson</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” moaned Jinyoung, unable to form coherent sentences as he felt his orgasm approaching. He opened his eyes, meeting the sight of Jackson on top of him and making direct eye contact. </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jackson!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His final button being pushed by their intimate eye contact, making him cum harder than ever before. He forced his eyes to stay open as he looked at Jackson but black and white spots took over his vision like a storm as his body shook with his orgasm. Jinyoung’s legs tightened around Jackson’s hips pushing him further into his prostate, keeping it there as he came as thick white liquid squirted across his own chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jinyoung!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Jackson groaned, thrusting into Jinyoung’s wet and overstimulated ass, trying to reach his own high. He felt with every thrust the knot in his stomach becoming tighter and tighter as Jinyoung laid there nearly motionless, letting Jackson use him for his own personal needs. However, Jinyoung’s asshole still clenched hard around Jackson’s cock as he moved in a rocking motion. “I’m so close,” he moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing those words, Jinyoung purposely tightened his ass around Jackson, hoping to bring more pleasure to his movements, which it did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jinyoung!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He moaned when finally reaching his climax. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as Jinyoung’s walls around him felt warm and wet, thrusting repetitively and sloppily to reach his high. Jackson’s orgasm hit harder than ever before, all the pleasure from before feeling like it’s been slammed into this one final moment, coming warm and heavy into the condom that was engulfed in Jinyoung’s tight ass. He fucked himself through his orgasm, eventually coming to a dreadful end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung outwardly grimaced as Jackson pulled his dick out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… you want my number?” Jackson asked, reaching for his phone placed on the nightstand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries, I already have it. Perks of being able to access files at your job,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kettle that was heating on the stove finally whistled through the apartment, bringing them back to the real reality, no longer wrapped up in one another. However, Jinyoung quickly pecked Jackson’s lips on impulse, feeling the need to due to the fact that he truly believes they have something unlike many others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to drink that tea now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that sounds nice,”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this definitely isn’t my favorite work but i’m happy to have participated in this ficfest! thank you so much for reading, this is kind of a mess &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>